Heróis Caídos
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Haveria luta enquanto houvesse ao menos um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix de pé.


_"Os indivíduos só são heróis quando não podem agir de outra maneira."_

- Paul Claudel

**Heróis Caídos**

* * *

Caradoc Dearborn era um homem de poucas palavras, e o ar ao seu redor conservava uma austeridade quase permanente. Nunca chegou a se casar, nem a ter filhos. Talvez por conta disso, nada parecia temer. Mas a sua figura, de certo modo, despertava um sentimento de segurança a quem quer que estivesse próximo dele.

Adorava contar histórias.

Não foram raras as ocasiões em que, durante as vigílias para Ordem, ele se sentou junto ao fogo e contou histórias de sua infância em Gales, sua amada Gales, com o encantador sotaque da região. Naquelas incontáveis noites a austeridade dele parecia simplesmente desaparecer, e um brilho saudoso, quase paternal, podia ser vislumbrado em seus olhos escuros.

De alguma forma, acabou se tornando um pai para os membros mais jovens do grupo. E seus filhos choraram seu desaparecimento às escondidas, talvez por acharem que Caradoc não gostaria de vê-los exaltando uma atitude tão fraca.

* * *

Benjamin Fenwick tinha, possivelmente, a mente mais inventiva entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Às vezes ele chegava a desaparecer por dias, despertando a preocupação dos demais, e só retornava quando havia terminado de trabalhar na sua mais nova invenção. Sua contribuição para o avanço bélico da organização foi imensurável.

Mas, muito provavelmente, sua ajuda no sentido de preservar as memórias foi mais significativa.

Era dele a máquina fotográfica que registrou a única confraternização envolvendo todos os participantes da Ordem. Fotografia, todos sabiam, era uma de suas maiores paixões. Não foi surpresa para ninguém, então, quando ele quis registrar aquele momento que jamais voltaria a se repetir.

Seis meses mais tarde, Benjy não passaria apenas de uma figura em sépia acenando feliz da foto.

* * *

Edgar Bones tinha problemas com cafeína. Sérios problemas. Por esse motivo, sempre se oferecia para as vigílias noturnas.

Enquanto seu eventual companheiro de guarda lutava para não cair no sono, Edgar permanecia imaculadamente ligado, descontando a ansiedade produzida pelas muitas xícaras de café na organização de documentos, ou de qualquer outra coisa que precisasse ser feita. Quando não precisava trabalhar, gastava horas zelando pelo sono dos filhos.

Edgar jamais confessou a quem quer que fosse que tinha medo de dormir.

Seus sonhos eram sempre agitados, envolvendo a morte da mulher e de suas crianças. Nas vezes em que parava pra pensar, especulava se ali, no mundo real, podia ser pior que era nos seus sonhos. Sempre concluía que não, não podia. Porque ali, ao menos, ele podia fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para preservar a vida de seus entes queridos. Em sonhos, já não era assim.

E ele realmente fez tudo o que pôde na madrugada em que os Comensais invadiram sua casa.

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes foi considerada, por diversas vezes e sem qualquer motivo especial, o elo mais frágil da Ordem. Talvez por conta dos olhos extremamente azuis, que emanavam uma perceptível doçura, e do tom de voz macio, cândido - que trazia certo bem-estar a quem estivesse ao redor.

Ela era o singelo bater das asas de uma borboleta em meio à guerra.

Foi a única entre os membros da Ordem a ser morta pessoalmente por Lord Voldemort que, assim como os demais, não parecia esperar qualquer atitude ousada por parte dela. Mas Dorcas, sozinha, conseguiu articular e executar um plano resultante na captura de ao menos uma dezena de Comensais, fato que a tornou digna, sob a ótica dele, de ser morta pelas suas próprias mãos.

Dorcas era o bater de asas capaz de provocar um furacão do outro lado do mundo.

* * *

Fabian e Gideon Prewett eram tão diferentes e tão iguais quanto os dois lados de uma moeda podem ser.

O primeiro sempre havia sido mais gentil e amigável, enquanto o segundo costumava ser mais sério, compenetrado. Residia ali a maior diferença entre eles. No entanto eram ambos dotados de excepcional bravura e um senso tático fora de padrões, invejável. Ninguém jamais entendera porque nunca haviam se tornado aurores, até Fabian explicar.

Eles não trabalhariam tão bem se não estivessem juntos, foi o que disse certo dia, pois ele era desatento demais para viver sem Gideon por perto; Gideon, por sua vez, era impaciente demais para viver longe dele. Eram como apenas uma pessoa, separada em dois corpos interdependentes.

Foram necessários cinco Comensais da Morte para vencê-los.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon tinha sido criada para se destacar, e talvez justamente por essa razão fosse considerada tão ordinária em meio aos outros McKinnon. Não havia nada que soubesse fazer que um outro familiar não soubesse fazer melhor, o que contribuiu para a sua necessidade crescente de se pôr à prova.

Entrou para a Ordem da Fênix sem nem ao menos refletir sobre o peso dessa decisão.

Foi criticada, naturalmente. Por familiares que a tacharam de inconseqüente, até mesmo de louca. No fundo tinham medo que Marlene manchasse o bom nome da família – que falhasse e expusesse os respeitáveis McKinnon ao ridículo. Mas, exatamente como todos eles, ela era obstinada demais para escutar a razão, e seguiu em frente.

Foi a última descendente do clã a tombar, na noite em que os Comensais resolveram exterminá-los. Algo que certamente a destacaria entre os seus, e os deixaria orgulhosos.

* * *

Frank e Alice Longbottom eram um casal jovem e risonho, como os dos velhos filmes trouxas. Era impossível conhecê-los e não gostar imediatamente deles – pareciam a própria personificação da palavra nobreza, em todo seu significado.

Alice gostava um bocado de cozinhar. Não era particularmente talentosa nesse aspecto, mas seus cookies gotejados de chocolate eram certamente o prato mais freqüente na dieta dos membros da Ordem. Frank, por sua vez, era o auror mais promissor do esquadrão, e cogitava-se que iria se tornar o mais jovem chefe que o departamento já tivera.

O destino de ambos, provavelmente, foi o mais cruel e revoltante para a sociedade bruxa: impiedosamente torturados até a loucura, deixaram para trás seu filho de apenas pouco mais de um ano, Neville.

E Neville, era um sentimento geral, cresceria para honrar seus pais.

* * *

Lily e James Potter eram tão queridos quanto Frank e Alice, mas talvez menos exemplares. Era sabido que ela havia fugido para se casar com ele, o que despertava certa desconfiança em boa parte das pessoas. Para Dumbledore, era o toque de atrevimento que faltava à organização que estava criando na época.

Eles também tinham um filhinho que, segundo James, era uma espécie de membro honorário do grupo. Quase sempre eles levavam o bebê para as reuniões, e a presença de Harry modificava notavelmente o ambiente; as tensões pareciam menores e os ânimos, de certo modo, mais fortalecidos.

O medo do fracasso e as incertezas sobre uma luta que parecia perdida eram freqüentes a todos. A vontade de desistir era quase tão constante quanto, mas então era só olhar para o bebê adormecido nos braços de Lily que sentiam suas energias renovadas. Era por pessoas como ele que eles lutavam e continuariam a lutar. Por seus próprios filhos e entes queridos.

Haveria luta enquanto houvesse ao menos um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix de pé.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Surto de segunda-feira mais uma hiper vontade de escrever sobre esses personagens, e tá aí o resultado. Especialmente dedicada às minhas amorzinhas – Belle, Gabi, Mary e Dy. E lindamente betada pela Moonlit, que salvou o dia.

Agora é hora dos reviews! Haha.

Beijos, pessoas.


End file.
